


Repeat After Me..W-I-N-W-I-N IS OURS!

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, BTS trying taking win win from his members jokingly of course, Gen, Johntae are over yuta and taeil fighting, NCT members are possessive, Nobody touches their winwin, Winwin is a cutie, Yuta does not like sharing, but nct are not having it, everyone is whipped for winwin, idols are fond of winwin, it's starts of slow, mentioned 97 liners, neither do the others, someone save win win
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Their weren't a lot of things that would get NCT mad. They were pretty chill about everything, and would do almost anything they were told. But of course the rules changed when it came to their precious win win."He knew was going to regret this, and he did the moment their eyes landed on win win"





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread!
> 
> I fell in love with Winwin! UWU He's so precious.   
> I was reading this win win x everyone story by @scarymonsters and I got inspired to write my own win win x everyone story

“ _Jaehyun”_ he heard a small voice call. Jaehyun was just about to leave the dorms and head out to meet jungkook. When he heard his same age band mate stop him in his tracks. He slightly groaned as he was running a little bit late.

“ **Yes, winwin** ” jaehyun answered. He waited for the boy to respond. He was slightly getting impatient with him, if he were to be honest. All he wanted was to head over to jungkook and meet up with the rest of the 97’liners.

“ **So winwin, are we going to stand here or are you going to continue what you wanted to ask** ” he said kindly of rudely. Which made winwin flinch. Jaehyun felt a but bad about it, but then again he was in a hurry.

Winwin kept rubbing his hands together and tried to voice his words but it was hard. **“JAEHYUN** ” Yuta came over and placed and arm around winwin waist, just a tiny bit possessively.

Jaehyun just rolled his eyes at his Hyung and his actions. “ _What have we told you about this, you have to understand winwin is trying to do hard to speak to us, so please be patient with him” Yuta said as he placed a small kiss on winwin cheeks._

“ _Aww your so adorable my winko chan_ ” winwin blushed which made yuta place another one on him. Jaehyun cleared his throat.

“ _Will,Hyung as you can see I’m in a bit of a hurry and here winwin stopped me as I was heading out”_

“ _I’m sorry_ ” winwin said in his cute broken Korean.

Yuta answered before he had a chance. “ _Don’t apologize my winwinnie_ ”

“ _Jaehyun, here is just being a brat_ ” he said while glaring at jaehyun once again, before turning back to winwin and giving him the warmest smile he could give.

“ _What’s happening here_ ” someone else said as they came in. Jaehyun groaned. Having yuta here was bad enough, but having this hyung here was just torture. Both yuta and taeil were ranked number one in possessiveness over win win, within the group and having them here at the same place with their object of affection was too much to handle.

“ _ **Nothing, hyung**_ ” jaehyun said. “ _Well, it doesn’t look like nothing”_ Taeil said as he looked over to winwin and yuta. Taeil slightly glared at the scene before him. “ _yuta, why are you holding him like that, he’s already told you so many times he doesn’t like it when you cling on to him”_

“ _Well, hyung, as far as i remeber, you were the one who mentioned the dislike, winwin hasn’t said anything before, and i think your just jealous you can’t hug him, because johnny banned you from hugging him”_

“He didn’t ban me. he just told me to not hug him to often” Taeil scoffed. “No, I’m pretty sure he said ban” yuta argued back.

“He did not” Taeil said. “Let me rephrase what he said to you once again, as you seem you can’t differenate between such simple things”

“Yah, I’m your hyung”

Yuta chose to ignore and went ahead. “Taeil Hyung, as of today, I ban you of hugging winwin for a month, that means you can’t hug him anywhere, not even in his room. so don’t even think of sneaking in because i already told yuta, and you know what that means…” and then you went like “But what if he hugs me..surely you can’t ban that”

“That shouldn’t be an issue, winwin doesn’t really hug you, unless you go by the name of Nakamoto Yuta, there’s nothing we can do”

“Guys. I REALLY NEED TO LEAVE, MY FRIENDS ARE WAITING”! Jaehyun mentioned. But those two idiots were still arguing, he looked over to winwin who was silently staring at them, before he sighed.  He figured that if he left win win with these two, it would only cause to much problems, and poor win win wouldn't even know what was happening around him. This had happened before, yuta and taeil would argue for ages and poor win win would be in the middle of it, at first it was funny, but he then started to feel bad for the boy. He didn't know why his members were like this. 

“I’m going to regret this” he mumbled. He walked over to winwin and said “Winwin. come on let’s go” He motioned for him to get his stuff. He walked around his hyungs and grabbed winwin’s bag which carried all his contact information courtsey of yuta. Jaehyun signaled winwin to go to his room and grab his jacket.

Winwin hurried to his room, and he came across haechan, who was laying on his bed.

“Winwin gege” haechan yelled. “Haechan-ah” winwin said as he grabbed his jacket from the drawer. “Where are you going, hyung” haechan asked again.

As Winwin was going to answer, jaehyun came in and grabbed onto him. “Let’s go, Now” he said without sparing haechan a glance.

“Hey Hyung, where are you and winwin going” haechan asked but he was ignored.

“Be back” winwin said with a smile to his face. Haechan was sad about being ignored, but then it was soon replaced when he saw his winwin hyung looking at him with fondness.

“Ok” he said and waved at him happily. Jaehyun and winwin were soon out the door and running towards their destintation. They didn’t stop running for about 10 minutes taking a small break in between because winwin had run out of breath.

“Winwin, come on, were almost their okay, we just need some few more blocks until we get were we need to go, can you keep going” Winwin looked at him confused, jaehyun was talking so fastly, he was having a hard time keeping up with what he was saying, but he knew that jaehyun was in a hurry, as he kept looking at his phone every moment.

Jaehyun must have looked at winwin confused face, that he sighed. “gosh, i forgot that you don’t understand what i’m saying, am i right, huh”? Winwin just tilted his head to the side, looking at his face, nodding along to whatever came out his mouth.

Jaehyun chuckled. “You’re really cute, you brat, no wonder the hyungs are always fighting for you” “You have the wrapped around your fingers, it’s amusing really…seeing grown men fighting to cling onto you, just look at those two idiots we left back their” he continued to talk, and winwin continued to nod his head.

“Winwin-ah” he said as he ruffled his head. Winwin smiled at him with such a heartstopping smile.

Jaehyun wasn’t someone who cooed over cute things, or persons, but this time he couldn’t help but do it. But then he realized what he did and coughed trying to get rid of that awkward moment.

“Winwin, we’re going to bts dorm”! he said trying to explain in the little chinese, johnny had been teaching him. He now regretted not taking chinese, but how was he supposed to know they would be getting a member who didn’t speak korean. Winwin nodded. Jaehyun chinese sounded a little rustly “more like not understandable at all” but he caught the words bts and if he guessed it right,it was a idol’s home.

“BTS”? winwin repeated.

“Yes, you know them”!!!

“Nae oppa”! Winwin shouted, as he suddenly remebered the songs. Jaehyun was flustered at his friends randomness and the cute way he said oppa.

‘aahh Winwin’ he said laughing as he continued walking to his friends dorm. As they continued walking, his phone rang. It was jungkook calling.

“Hey’ jaehyun answered. ‘Yeah, I’m on the way, i just got a little behind schedule” As he continued talking, he suddenly felt some hands sneak into his jacket pocket, making him almost drop his phone. He was startled for a second until he saw winwin, looking at him sheepishly.

“That sneaky boy” he thought. “Hey Jaehyun” jungkook called. “Are you okay”! jaehyun had completely forgotten he had been talking to jungkook, he looked back to winwin and smiled before he went back to talking. “I’m good, look i’ll be their in a few minutes, talk to you soon’ and hung up. Leaving poor jungkook speechless.

“Winwin, don’t scare me like that” he teased, but he suddenly felt the hands remove from his jacket and he lost a sense of warmth that had been their a few moments ago. “Ooh great going Jaehyun” he thought. “Winwin is probably going to think your scolding him”

“ _Sorry, Jaehyun-ssi’_ winwin mumbled. “ **No winwin, I’m sorry I was just uhmm..tea..sing..you** ” and grabbed onto his hands and interlaced his fingers with him.

Winwin looked down surprised and kept looking at their hands. Jaehyun saw a slight blush appear in the young man cheeks, he almost wanted to coo at him.

 

Back at the Nct Dorm:( **Our two biggest fanboys are still arguing over our resident cutie** )

“Honey, I’m Home” Johnny called as he stepped in the house, silently chuckiling at his own joke.

“Can’t you stop being so embarassing, Johnny” Taeyong said behind him.

“Can’t you stop being so boring, and live a little” Johnny teased, which earned him a slight punch on his arm. “Not until my babies are mature and don’t need their mom anymore” “Mom? Babies? Taeyong? Man, your freaking… “Don’t finish that sentece or else” Taeyong threatened.

“Nakamoto Yuta” was screamed as they got to the living room. Both boys sighed. They had barely gotten home and trouble was already awaiting.

“What now”! Johnny groaned. “It’s Taeil and Yuta again’ Taeyong sighed. “Seriously those two are going to make me grow gray hair already, there’s never a day where they can’t act civilized with each other” “As long as Winwin is here, they won’t stop” johnny responded. “poor winwinnie” Taeyong sighed. “They’re Idiots” Johnny responded as he went up to the duo and got in between them.

“What’s happening” Johnny asked as he tried to calm them down, before they really gave him a headache. “Yuta, here, is being a disrespectful brat to me, telling me what I can’t do in this dorm” “I’m just stating the truth, which i’m sure Johnny here will be more happy to inform you again ”

“What truth”? Taeyong asked as he looked between his memebers. “Some stupid shit, that doesn’t make any sense” Taeil mumbled. Yuta just smirked.

“ **It doesn’t make any sense** ” he asked tauntily. “ _Listen Here Nakamoto, I can hug Winwin all I want, he’s not only yours_ ”

Johnny and Taeyong gave each other a look and sighed. It was going to be a long day. **“Well , he defintely isn’t yours either”! “First of all, Winwin is no one property, no matter how much you guys want to think he is, get that out of your mind”** johnny almost growled. He absolutely loved his memebers, but at times like these, he knew when enough was enough.

Yuta glared at him, and johnny glared at him back, challenging him to say something. “ **Do you want to say something, Yuta** ’ he asked.

But before yuta had the chance, the door was opened again. Doyoung came in and noticed the tension. “ **Winwin, I’m assuming** ” he sighed.

“You guessed right” Taeyong said, as he went over to doyoung and took the bags he carried from him. “ **Where is my "baby" by the way”**?! Doyoung said as he looked around the dorm. Yuta and Taeil turned to each other and groaned. They were so caught up in their fight, they completely forgot about winwin.

“ **He was here not to long ago** ” Yuta said.

“ **How long ago are we talking about** ” Doyoung said, placing his hand on his hips as he stared at the three boys in front of him.

 

 

Jaehyun had finally arrived to the BTS dorm, after the events of earlier he had finally made it. He was proud of himself, if he did say so himself.

He turned to winwin and said “Okay”, and pointed to the door. He sure hoped everything would be okay, and just hoped winwin would feel comfortable, as he tended to shy away from strangers. Winwin just nodded his head. Jaehyun took that as a sign he was ready to go and knocked on the door.Winwin placed himself behind jaehyun and hid behind him, which he found funny becasue winwin was slightly taller than him. But he let it go. He didn’t even get to knock the second time when the door opened. The one who opened was Seokjin, the oldest leader of BTS. Jaehyun liked him alot, he was really nice and very welcoming.

 _ **“Aahh, Hello Jaehyun**_ ” Jin said, as he opened the door. “ **Hello, Jin Sunbaenim** ” Jaehyun bowed. **“No no, jaehyunie, it’s Hyung to you”** jin lightly scolded in a teasing manner.

“Yes Hyung” he responded. “Come on in, Jungkook has been waiting for you” jin said but then he paused when he saw someone else come in as well.

“Ooh..who’s this” he said smiling to the stranger.The boy behind jaehyun just ducked his head, slightly peeking out to look at the new stranger. Jaehyun just chuckled at his friend. Jin just about fell over because of the cuteness. The boy looked so cute. He reminded him of their maknae, they were both equally cute mind you, but this boy screamed innocence. Jaehyun looked over to jin, and groaned on the inside. Here it was again, happening for the xx amount of time this month.

He could recognize the fond look from anywhere, he had seen it from his hyungs or anyone who met winwin for the first time. _**“Aren’t you going to introduce him Jaehyunie”**_ Jin asked in a sweeter voice then he had spoken to jaehyun in the time he knew him.

“ **Aaahh..Yes..Hyung..this is** ” jaehyun began.

“ **Yah, Jaehyun** ”! jungkook screamed when he saw his friend. “Jungkook-ah, don’t run in the house” jhope slightly scolded from the living room,but the didn’t stop jungkook as he began running towards the said male. when he stopped in front of him, he noticed another person with him. The person seemed to be hiding behind Jaehyun, but he could see the boy kept taking glance once in a while.

 **“Oh, who’s this** ” jungkook asked. **“Hey jungkook, sorry I arrived late’** Jaehyun said as he went over to his friend with winwin slightly tripping as he tried to keep up with him.

 _ **“Jaehyunie**_ ” jin asked. “You didn’t finsih introducing your new friend” he said almost scoldingly. {“I’m sorry hyung”}

 **“Hyung, stop being embarassing”** jungkook said as he glared at his hyung. Jin just rolled his eyes at him, before moving back to the boy. **“Let’s go to the living room, Jaehyun”** jungkook said, as he walked back to living room. But even him couldn’t stop from looking back, and he couldn’t help but think that the boy behind his friend was interesting. Jaehyun  pulled win win to his side, he did not like the way his friend was looking over at win win. He hoped the glare he would send his friend would ward him off, but luck wasn't on his side today.

“Oh Jaehyun” Jhope called as he sat down on the sofa, pulling jungkook onto his lap, which earned a slight pout from the maknae. Jhope just shrugged, he couldn’t help being a teensy bit possesive when his maknae friends came over. “Hi Hyung” Jaehyun said. “Winwinnie” he silently called out. “ **OOh who’s this behind you** ” jhope said.

“ _ **That’s what I’ve been trying to know for the last few minutes**_ ” jin said as he looked over to jhope. “ _ **But someone already comes in at the wrong time**_ ”

“Winwin” a small voiced said. Jin and Jhope turned around at the sound of it. “ **What was that sweetie** ”jin asked as he started to head over to him. Jaehyun grabbed onto winwin hand and grasped it tightly, he didn't know why but he just felt the need to do it. Jin slightly smirked at him, looking at down at his his hand and staring at him in this weird way.

 Jaehyun cleared his throat and said “Hyungs, this is Dong Sicheng, but we call him winwin. He’s one of my memebers and he’s not fluent in Korean just yet”

“ **Winwinnie, come and greet the hyungs** ” Jaehyun said as he pulled winwin from behind. The room was silent for a moment. Everyone stared at the new boy in front of them. Jaehyun just groaned. “Not again” he sighed. “ **They should really restrict winwin from meeting people** ” he thought.

"He knew he was going to regret this, and he did the moment their eyes landed on win win"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Winwinnie, come and greet the hyungs” Jaehyun said as he pulled winwin from behind. 
> 
> The room was silent for a moment. Everyone stared at the new boy in front of them. Jaehyun just groaned. “Not again” he sighed.  
> “They should really restrict winwin from meeting people” he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Proofread! It's a small chapter, I've been busy with school and work, it hard to find time to write but i hope to update more frequently  
> WinWin has completely taken over my bias list. Can't believe such a wonderful human being has taken over my life . He's so talented and hardworking and he's dedicated at what he does so i wish people would not overlook this cutie. Please love him a lot :')

“So care to explain, how you lost winwin” Doyoung screamed at Yuta, Johnny, and Taeil.

 

“Hey don’t look at me” Johnny said defending himself. “I just got here, and was trying to seperate these two from going at each others throat.

 

Doyoung just nodded and turned back to the other two.

“ Yuta and Taeil Hyung, I’m waiting and you better have a very good explanation on where my baby is, or there’s going to be consequences”

 

“YOUR BABY”?! Yuta screamed. “WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM YOUR BABY, EVERYONE KNOWS HE'S MY BABY, MY WINKO, HE'S MI..URGH JOHNNY WHAT THE FUCK" 

 

“Shut up Yuta” Johnny said as he smacked him with a cushion.  

“Yeah Yuta ,shut up” Taeil said laughing at him.

“You too hyung” Johnny said once again to taeil. Yuta smirked at him and they all began again.

“I’m your hyung, you can’t tell me to shut up” Taeil said.

“ **I JUST DID** ” Johnny said in english.

 

“You know what your all annoying, and I don’t want to deal with you guys any minute more, but winwin is missing and i’m not going to let your petty asses getting in the way of me finding him, so tell me, WHERE IS WINWIN?!” 

 

 

Jaehyun just sighed. It had been less than 10 minutes since he got to the bts dorm, and now all he wanted to do was leave. Everything that happened in those minutes was too much to take in. First of all,  He introduced winwin, Second of all Everyone stared at him for a few seconds. Next Jin had claimed winwin as his son.(Doyoung would not be happy about that part). Finally to top it off,  Winwin was pulled from his arms by an excited hoseok hyung who couldn’t stop cooing at his friend. Poor winwin was so confused by everything that was happening and he didn’t know what to do, and he kept looking over to jaehyun for help. Jaehyun didn’t know what to do and he looked over at jungkook who gave him a apologetic smile. 

 

“So, Winwin-ah” Jin said as he placed himself right next to the boy. 

 

“how old are you”? Hoseok asked smiling at him fondly. 

“Hey don’t be rude, you can’t be asking his age so soon ” Jin said still holding onto to winwin.

“Shh hyung you know you also want to know his age” Hoseok argued. 

 

“Sorry about my hyungs, they are a bit overboard, but they mean well” Jungkook said as he looked over from the kitchen to his two weirdos and the boy who was looking at them both back and forth. He smiled at that scene. Jungkook felt really fond of him once he met him. The boy was really something and he didn’t know how to describe it. He was pulled from his thoughts once jaehyun spoke.

“It’s okay, I’m just worried winwin might be feeling scared over their since he is still nervous of speaking korean, and he’s really shy as well”

 

“Trust me, my hyungs know will take care of him,they won’t make him feel uncomfortable at all,  as you can see I think they became a little to fond of him”

 

“And that’s what I’m worried about” Jaehyun mumbled lowly.

 

“Did you say something” jungkook said as he continued to look at their new guest.

 

“No, I was just singing to our new comeback song” 

 

“Oooh I hope we promote together this time, were also getting ready for our comeback too, fans are analyzing when it’s going to be, it would be really fun if they guessed our comeback date correctly this time” jungkook said as he chuckled fondly thinking off all his lovely fans and how hard at work they were at.

 

“Yeah that would be great” Jaehyun said. 

“I saw your intentions jungkook, I know you only want to get close to winwin”he thought. Though he had to mentally slap himself for even thinking that.

(” Gosh, was this how yuta and taeil felt when other idols always cooed at winwin, and tried to get close to him”)

 

 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, but is he the maknae from your group” jungkook said with so much fond  oozing from his eyes that it made jaehyun sick. He really wanted to leave now.  Forget the 97’ liner meet up, all he wanted to do  now was to leave with winwin and probably lock him up at home where he would be safe.He didn’t think he could handle another idol with that same look whenever they looked at winwin.

 

“No” Jaehyun struggled to answer. “our maknae is Donghyuk, you met him once,Winwin is actually 2..”

 

“1997”!! jin screamed. “Your Our Maknae’s age”!

“No Way, I SURELY THOUGHT HE WAS YOUNGER, I WAS GOING FOR 2000 LINER” Hoseok screamed as well. 

 

“No way, I thought he was way younger than me” jungkook said to jaehyun.

“We get that alot, people always think he’s younger, that our leader already officially stated he’s nct maknae” 

“Well, if it makes it feel any better he is a month younger than you” Jin said laughing as he came towards the two boys

 “He just told us his birthday is on October 28 and that he’s been in korea for a year now and that he really likes it here”

 

“Wait. What”?! Jaehyun said surprised. Winwin was really timid when he met strangers, but here he was giving out his information to them.

 

“Hoseok speaks Some Chinese” Jin stated smiling to gleefully. He looked over where the other two boys sat and smiled. “He was really scared at the begining and he kept asking for your name, but hoseok reassured him you were okay and now look at them, they are so cute togehter”

 

True to his words, Jaehyun looked over to winwin and his mouth fell. WinWin, Sweet Shy Winwin was talking more than 5 words. His voice was full of confidence in his native tongue, it was a contrast to the boy who needed someone to speak for him. Also he was Laughing geniunely. Not the one laugh he would do when he pretended to understand. If only the members were here to see this. They would probably melt at the scene, while thinking of ways of getting rid of the one making him smile. He just chuckled as he thought of Yuta smiling warmly at win win while sending intense glares to hoseok and then going back to smiling at win win (author note:Dream high reference haha when jason was looking at iu and soohyun singing)

 

“Are you Okay, Jaehyun” Jin asked.   

 

“ Yeah, I’m just surprised is all” He answered.

 

“Why” Jungkook asked.

 

“Well winwin doesn’t really talk so it’s surprising seeing him like this, and being really comfortable around someone who isn't from our group”

 

“Hobi hyung is magical isn’t he” Jungkook smile warmly.

 

“Hobi, just has the power to make people feel at ease with him, he will do anything to make you happy if he comes to like you and seeing as how he too a liking to winwin, rest assured he’s going to be a great friend to him”

 

 

“So Sicheng” Hobi said as he sat next to winwin. The boy had given him his name and said it was okay to call him that. “Yes, Hobi-hyung”

Hoseok heart almost exploded when the boy called him hyung.

“ _How did you end up coming with jaehyun today_?”

 

“ _Uhmm, he took me away from the house, since two of my hyungs where fighting again”_

 

“ _What why_?!” Hoseok asked concerned. “ _Are they okay_?!”

 

“ _Yes, it’s really normal for them, they are always fighiting when I’m around though, everytime they see me they rush to me and one of them always put their hands around me and then they start fighting_ ”

 

Hoseok shook his head and laughed.”my poor boy” he said in korean as he patted winwin head.  Of course they would be fighting over this precious boy. Though he felt bad that the boy had no idea that he was the reason behind their fights. not that it was his fault afterall he was really cute and he just had a charm the lured people in the moment you looked at him.

 

“ _They are just being childish, if they ever do that again come and find me and I’ll make sure i put them in their place okay_ ”!

 

Winwin giggled. He liked this person. He was really funny and had a pretty smile just like Haechan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "SM YOU HAD ONE JOB" There i said it! Anyways don't mind me..  
> PLEASE SUPPORT NCT TOUCH! WINWIN IN A PINK BERRET IS LIFE


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read! . Thank you for reading this story, it's my first win win story i posted and I'm still learning how to write better so I'm sorry if their might be some errors but i'll try to correct them at my best ability. It's also a short chapter, as well..it's probably not my best but now that school is over, I can update more frequently.

“SO WHERE IS WINWIN” doyoung asked for the 10th time.

“We don’t know” yuta said.

“he probalby left since you guys were arguing with each other” Taeyong said as he came back from the kitchen. “For all we know he could be in his room, you know he likes taking naps around this time”

“But winwin doesn’t just leave, he usually stays with these two idiots until their done fighting” johnny pitched in.

 

“Well , maybe he found a great opportunity to escape from these two stalkers and took off, man if i was in his place i would have totally done it’ johnny said.

 

“Hey” Taeil said. “Winwin loves me, he won’t be running away, he’s too innocent to be like that”

“He not a baby and i’m for sure know he isn’t innocent, just ask kun ” johnny answered getting glares from 3 people.

 

“SHHHH..Don’t talk about him when he’s not here” doyoung argued. “and back to the topic, where is winwin”?!

“We don’t know” Yuta answered again.

“Will you better know where he is considering you freaking keep track of him all day, so tell me who was with him before your useless fight started”

 

“It was Jaehyun” Taeil answered.

‘Jaehyun was here and winwin was trying to ask him a question, but he was having trouble pronouncing a word and jaehyun got frustrated and responded rudly to winwin, so i stepped in and told him to apologize and then taeil decided to ruin my moment with winwin by statrting saying i couldn’t hug winwinw ….WHEN JOHNNY CLEARLY SAID it was him who COULDN’T”

 

“Thats not true” Taeil shouted back.

“Well I did say you couldn’t touch him and you didn’t listen as i can see’ johnny grumbled and looked at his oldest hyung.

 

“Jaehyun responded rudly to winwin’ doyoung asked angrily. His eyes were seething with anger at this point.

“he’s working really hard to communicate with us and jaehyun did this..oh boy he’s in for a treat when he gets here”

 

This side of doyoung made everyone flinch, doyoung had never been so angry. His loud voice seemed to bring the two maknaes to the living room. Mark and haechan stood their not knowing what was happening and were silently looking

on.

 

“look what you two created” johnny said as he moved away from yuta and taeil and stood by the maknaes and told them to head back to their rooms.

“Hey calm down” taeyong said to doyoung gesturing that the maknaes were their as well.

“I just want winwin here” doyoung said as he ran his hand through his face.

 

“WINWIN”? Haechan asked clearly smiling by the mention of the resident cutie.

“Winwin hyung” mark corrected.

“Winwin hyung” haechan responded.

 

“Yes do you know where he is, maknae” doyoung asked annoyed.

“Yeah, he left with jaehyun a few hours ago, he didn’t tell me where because as soon as he was about to tell me, jaehyun hyung came in and told him to hurry up and they left”

 

“Call him **NOW** ” Doyoung yelled at no one in particular.

“I’m on it” Taeyong said. “I’m calling him now”

 

“If i where winwin i would have also left the minute i was offered an exit from these two ” johnny whispered to mark who just nodded his head.

 

“shhhh” Taeyong said silencing the whole room.

 

 

Back at bts drom:

Winwin was having a nice time at the bts dorm. He was currently enjoying some snacks that his jin hyung had prepared for him. But jin had begun stuffing him with so many snacks, he needed to go to the bathroom. He wanted to let jaehyun know, but he didn't want to disturb him since he was probably with his friend jungkook. Instead he turned to his new hyung jhope and asked him where the bathroom was. He was given directions and he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. After he was done, he quickly returned to the living room and noticed jhope was their, along with a new person. He was going to go to jaehyun when jhope called his name.

“ _Sicheng, come here_ ” as he walked towards him, he saw the person next to him turn as well and his eyes grew so big, and kept looking back to him and jhope.

 

“Is this him” the person said. “Shit, you weren’t kidding when you said he was really cute”

“Taehyung, language, we don’t want winwin here learning bad words” jin warned from as he came back.

“His name is winwin”? taehyung answered.

“Stage name” jhope answered.

“His real name is Dong Sicheng”

“Cute name for a cute boy” Jin said looking over to the boy who just looked at them.

“He’s still learning korean, so he might not talk to much” jhope said.

“Well, isn’t it a good thing, i took chinese as my second language” Taehyung said smugly.

 

“Yeah, yeah yeah” jhope said a he rolled his eyes.

“Sicheng, come meet your new hyung” he said.

“Taehyung meet your new friend”

 

Taehyung let out a foxy smile and stepped towards him and examined him.

Winwin was begining to feel a little uncomfortable with all the staring and he qucikly tried to move away, but he was stopped by the boy.

“Taehyung, don’t scare him” Jin warned. “Behave, and don’t scare are new guest”

“I’m not scaring him” taehyung pouted and showed his puppy eyes.

winwin smiled at him, and began relaxing, this boy didn’t seem bad andd he had a nice smile. He grabbed his hand and interlocked his hand with his.Taehyung eyes grew so big and looked back at their hands and looked back to winwin and saw him smile. <Victim #35 had fallen into the winwin harem….TAEHYUNG HAD JUST BECOME WHIPPED<

 

“He’s not scaring me” winwin said shyly. Taehyun internally screamed. “Jimin is so going to love him” he thought.

“you see, I’m not scaring winwinnie”

“It’s winwin” jin clarified.

“I know what i said” Taehyung said a he swung their interlocked hands together.

“Okay, guys i hate to ruin your moment, but what are we going to eat, I’m starving” jhope said as he stood up from the sofa and placed his arm around winwin shoulder.

“Well, since winwin is here, why don’t we let him choose, and besides jungkook and jaehyun won’t be back until later at night”

Winwin eyes grew at the mention of jaehyun. Now that he mentioned him, he hadn’t seen jaehyun in a while since coming back from the bathroom. “Jaehyun” he whispered, but still loud enough for jhope to hear.

_“Aww..sicheng..jaehyun already left with jungkook”_

 

_“he left me…” sicheng answered sadly._

_“no no no” jhope answered quickly._

_“Jaehyun will be back later, he told us to take good care of you because he had to go somewhere with jungkook ,but don’t worry, me and my members will take good care of you, until he gets back, I promise you, your in good hands”_

 

_“Okay” sicheng said._

_“Awww..winwinnie, i promise you were going to have so much fun” Taehyung answered as he pulled winwin with him. “Come on, lets go to my room, I have some games we can play”_

_“Grrrr…” sicheng's stomach growled._

_“Well, maybe after we eat” taehyung laughed._

 

“ _Winwin don’t be sad, we want you to feel comfortable here, okay and you seemed like you were having so much fun..so we told jaehyun to go and we would keep you here.. so lets go grab something to eat..I can promise you our jin hyung here is the best cook ever_ ”

 

 

Nct Dorm:

 

“He’s not answering his phone” Taeyong said.

“Trying calling winwin” doyoung said.

“I already tried, it’s not working at the moment” haechan said.

“Maybe it died, or they don’t have service where they are at” mark said.

“Shut it” doyoung said.

“Try calling again, until we get an answer”

“But i’m hungry” Johnny said. Along with the others who nodded.

“Well, I DON’T CARE YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF IT, BEFORE YOU LOST ME WINWIN”

“We didn’t lose him” yuta said.

“He’s with jaehyun” johnny answered. “I’m sure they’re fine so relax, and if their not back by 11 we will go look for them”

"He better be fine or else you guys will be on chore duties every month for any little scratch he comes back with"

"Doyoung..stop it..your scaring the kids" Johnny said.

"Well, I'm glad, because you all know better than to mess with what's mine"

"WHAT THE HECK DOYOUNG' Johnny groaned. "YOU LOSERS STILL DON'T LEARN DO YOU, WINWIN ISN'T YOURS OR HIS" he said as he pointed at the others. "Guys let win win alone, before things become much worse, I'm telling you straight up, that you shouldn't involve your personal feelings in the group, it's one thing that you want to watch out for him, because he's cute, i admit it, but you guys can't be possessive for him..let the boy breathe for fucks sake..I'm getting tired of all your b.s, win win is a 19 year old boy, he's not 3 or 9 and you shouldn't treat him like a child, he can walk on his own, feed himself..

"Hyung, Winwin can't cook at all" haechan chipped in.

"sheesh, thanks haechan"

"Well, as i was saying. let's all try to get along with each other okay and be their to help win win as friends, lets help him grow more confident in himself, by not smothering him"

Everyone looked at each other as each word hit them. It was just hard to accept the fact that maybe they were acting a little bit to overwhelming with win win.

 

"Jaehyun" Taeyong answered his phone making everyone turn back to him. "Dude, where the heck are you, we've been calling you for a while and you don't answer"

"Your where" Taeyong answered. "Are you drunk" Taeyong raised his voice. Panic staring to fall into him. "Jaehyun stop giggling, pass win win, to me, he's their with you right"!! 

He heard a few seconds of the line go silent. "Where is WinWin"! Taeyong screamed. Everyone rushed to him shouting out to jaehyun, completing forgetting whatever lecture johnny had said. Forget the lecture, there was no time to think of it now, win win was probably in danger and they weren't going to let him out of their sight once he returned. 

Johnny sighed. Things won't change for a while. 

"Jaehyun, stop rambling..tell me where he is" Doyoung said. "Look here, Brat, tell me where he is" Yuta Shouted. "Where is winwinnie" Taeil shouted.

"Guys, step back" Taeyong shouted. "I can't hear him"

"Hmmm..Hello, this is Jun from seventeen, I'm jaehyun friend, he's at my house and were drinking, he's okay"

"Where is Winwin" Doyoung asked more calmer than before.

"Winwin' jun asked. "He didn't come here with anyone named that, he only came with jungkook a few hours ago.

"He lost my hyung" Haechan said. 

"Winwin" they heard someone ask in the background. 

"Shhhh" yuta said.

"Hey jungkook, was jaehyun with anyone named win win"?

"Awww the little angel" they heard jungkook said. "He was really cute, I just wanted to pinch his cheeks"

"That's their win win" nct thought.

"Yeah" Jun said.

"So do you know where he is, because i have some hyungs of his asking where he is and jaehyun is a little too passed out to respond" 

"He's at my dorm" Jungkook giggled. "My hyungs were practically glued to him since he got their earlier, we where going to bring him with us, but jin hyung practically shoved us from the dorm and jaehyun protested but jin hyung is someone who you don't want to upset. So we left him their, he's in good hands"

"So..your member win win..he's at bts dorm"

"We heard" Taeil said.

"Hyung don't be rude" johnny scolded as he took over the phone. "Thank you so much for your help jun, when jaehyun wakes up can you tell him to call us back and to get back home before the morning, i can't thank you enough for your help, thank you, and have a good night"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments :) P.S I'm feeling the YUWINIL LOVE! WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE TOGETHER WINWIN SAYING I LOVE YOU TO YUTA AND TAEIL AND SAYING THAT TAEIL IS A PRECIOUS PERSON..I'm crying they have such a good friendship and i love it. Winwin in Chain freaking played his part was amazing and i love his deep voice. I'm still waiting for NCT CHINA


	4. Note

I know it's not an update and i'm sorry but i just found out my story is being posted on wattpadd in spanish and they're taking credit for it, i worked hard on it and i don't think it's fair for someone to take credit for something i created to whoever posted their please all you could was ask to translate and i would have said yes but please don't take just post your name on it : I know I posted this on anon.but I would still have liked an a comment if people want to translate I’m okay with it but ( I would really appreciate it if you took it down, or at least say it was a translation. Pára la persona que puso mi historia por favor pregunta por permiso y no tomen crédito!


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “so are we heading over to bts house to pick up winwin”? haechan asked.  
> “We could have,but someone here decided to hang up, before we could ask for their residence or even their number” doyoung said angrily, while he glared at taeil.  
> “Hey, it’s not my fault, i just got excited knowing where winwin was” taeil tried to justify.  
> “Bullshit” haechan coughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this book was taken down from wattpad(last page reference) :D Thanks for that! anyways sorry i haven't updated in so long school and stuff kept getting in the way and i didn't really feel motivated to write anymore but today as i was scrolling through twitter i saw sicheng being a cutie and uwu he inspired me again! also i know this story is moving at a slow pace, but i can assure you that we will soon move on and slowly see win win growth as he interacts with his members and other idols, and how he deals with all their shenanigans 
> 
> *Not proofread or edited

“So are we heading over to bts house to pick up winwin”? haechan asked.

“We could have,but someone here decided to hang up, before we could ask for their residence or even their number” doyoung said angrily, while he glared at taeil.

“Hey, it’s not my fault, i just got excited knowing where winwin was” taeil tried to justify.

“Bullshit” haechan coughed.

“What did you say young man” Taeyong said in his motherly tone.

“I said, when are we going for winwin hyung”

“Yeah, we need to pick him up, he must be terrified being with strangers, and not understanding why he was dropped off with complete strangers, he needs us to pick him up..my poor baby..what must he be going through.just thinking about it..”

“Calm down..Doyoung” Johnny said. “I’m sure the bts members are treating him well and he’s in good hands”

“How can you be so sure, you know winwin is a little naive don’t you”

“I’M SURE,HE’S FINE, ALSO WINWIN SPEAKS ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND SO STOP YOUR OVERPROTECTIVE JEALOUSY SHIT YOU HAVE GOING ON”

“WINWIN IS A SMART KID, AND I’M SURE HE’S DOING WELL AND IM DONE HERE IM GOING TO MAKE A QUICK CALL TO HYUNG” JOHNNY said already irriated by everyone.

 

Meanwhile at bts dorm:

 

“So how was the food, winwinnie” jin asked as he began picking up the dishes.

Winwin smiled really brightly at him and gave him a thumbs up, as he finished eating the dessert jin had given him.

“I take that he likes it” jhope said, as he fondly looked at the boy eating his ice cream sundae with such a cute expression. He would crunch up his nose when he would take a big bite from the ice cream. That scene would melt everyone heart, the more you stared at him.

“Doesn’t it look like he has stars in his eyes when he looks at the dessert” Taheyung giggled.

“He’s really cute, isn’t he” jhope said.

“Yes, he is, I really like him the moment he grabbed my hand, I just want to keep him in my pockets” and he kept rambling off not paying in mind that hoseok had kind of logged out of their conversation.

 

“I wonder if this is why the members are so overprotective of him” hoseok thought, winwin gave off this charm, that you couldn’t help but fall into, but he knew that winwin was probably more than his cute looks, he was a man with many talents and once he became fluent in korean the world would need to prepare for the amazing DONG SICHENG. He just hoped people would be able to see this and hopefully not to label him so soon in his career.

 

“Hoseok Hyung” sicheng called out. Hoseok shook his thoughts away and looked over to winwin. “ _OOH sorry sicheng, I kind of spaced out, was their something you needed”_

_“it’s okay gege, i just wanted to ask where i could place the plate, and wash it”_

_“Leave it their, we will pick it up soon”_

_“but…”sicheng began._

_“i’ll pick it up for you” taehyung said as he walked back into the room._

_“Sorry i left earlier but once i knew hoseok was in his own world, i went to my room to set up the game, so we can play”_

 

_“that is if you would like to play with me”?_

_“of course, but let me warn you,i’m pretty good at games so be prepared to lose” sicheng said as he stuck his tongue out._

 

“OOOOOHHHHH” Hoseok screamed. “TAEHYUNG” HE SQUEALED.

_“IS THIS A CHALLENGE, FIGHT FIGHT FHIGHT”_

 

_“WELL LET’S SEE HOW YOU PLAY BEFORE YOU TALK” Taehyung giggled at sicheng who also giggled back._

 

 _“_ Who tf is screaming so late at night” someone shouted as they walked into the kitchen.

Sicheng looked at the new stranger and the person looked back at him.

“Who’s this” the person frowned. “I didn’t know we had company over”?

 

Sicheng looked over at the person. He was a really cute person. Indeed. A little shorter than him, but his presence was really big.

“this is wiwin” Hoseok said. “He’s part of NCT, who debuted this year”

 

“ooohhh, I didn’t know” yoongi said as he sheepishly began rubbing his neck.

“I’m sorry, Winwin” he said extedning his arm to him.

Sicheng gladly took it and shook his arms, the way haechan told him.

Yoongi was surprised, it was the first time someone had shaken his arms like this and he didn’t really know how to respond.

“hahaha” taehyung laughed at his hyungs dumbstrcuk face. “ _ooh i like your handshake winwin, who taught you that, it’s the first time, i’ve seen it in my life, your something sichengie”_

_Sicheng grew embarased, he thought that he could shake someone hands like that if they were younger than you, haechan had given him a long explanation about it, but maybe the kid was playing with him, now that he thought about it._

 

_“I..the maknae in my group told me that anyone younger than me, like this, but i feel like he tricked me”_

 

_Taehyung and hoseok let out a laugh. “ooohh noo winwin, yoongi is a hyung, he’s older than all of us, he looks young but he’s older by 4 years hehe”_

 

_“i’M SO SORRY” winwin said to yoongi._

_Yoongi justsmiled at him and shook his head._

_“no worries kid, it’s not always i get the compliment that i look younger haha,so no worries”_

 

 

_“yeah, thanks for keeping an eye on him” johnny said as he talked to someone on the phone._

_“oooh, really haha, yeah winwin is really cute, isn’t he, well i can go pick him up in a few”_

 

“Wait what”?! johnny said.

“Y..O..U.. want winwin to stay over at your place”? “Hyung, I don’t think that’s really a great idea..i mean you just met the kid today and you want him to stay over” he spoke quietly over the phone. He didn’t want the others *cough* (doyoung) to overhear.

 

“Hyung, it’s not really possible, we have schedules tomorrow and we need to be up early so i’ll be picking him up” he tried to reason.

 

“Jaehyun, told you he didn’t have schedules tomorrow, that’s why he went to drink”

 

“Well, hyung i can assure you, that jaehyun is a dumbass who doesn’t know what he’s saying, he’s a liar hyung, a monster i tell you” johnny shrieked.

He really needed to get winwin back tonight or the dorm would be restless.

 

“Johnny stop your shouting” jin said as he talked over the phone. “Look winwin is having fun right now and we can keep him for tonight and take him tomorrow morning with jaehyun.

 

“Jin Hyung, you don’t understand, I need to have winwin back by tonight or shit will happen in this dorm. I’m tired and just want to sleep but if winwin isn’t here, i won’t hear the end of it from doyoung, taeil and yuta”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCT CHINA IS COMING! WINWIN, KUN AND LUCAS WILL BE HAVING A FANMEETING ON NOV 9 IN CHINA!!  
> p.s : someone commented saying that they wanted to translate this book and would give credit and I'm okay with that!


End file.
